Hey Cinderella
by ladyofkeegan
Summary: Ten years after the "birthday party" Bella is back to help others and prove that she doesn't need a man to be complete when someone from the past challenges her decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing a story. Please let me know if I should continue**.

This story is told in Bella's point of view (at least for right now) and takes place 10 years after the infamous birthday party.

Prologue (1 year after the birthday party): Hey Cinderella, does the slipper fit you now? What happened after Prince Charming carried you away? Did the fairy tale really turn out that great? I had this song playing in my head as I tried to decide what to do with my life. Charlie has been more than patient with his high school dropout daughter. Well that is only half-true. I did drop out after Edward dumped me (that is putting it nicely). After several months of severe depression, I did go to night school and graduate but since then I have been a bum. Just laying around while Charlie worked. I just could not decide what to do.

Anyways back to the song. I wish I could really ask the princess what happened after she got her prince. Not that I considered myself a princess, but I always deemed Edward a prince, no a god really. Maybe I am jaded, since Edward left, but I do not think fairy tales can come true. As I lay in my bed thinking about what was supposed to happen yet again, something occurs to me . . . if I want to have a fairy tale, I can, but I have to be in charge. I cannot let someone take charge of me. I can be a Princess and have it all but it has to be what I want not what some man tells me I want.

I jumped out of bed ready to face the new day when reality crashed upon me. . .I didn't know what I wanted. I had thought I wanted Edward but he ripped that dream apart. Then I thought I wanted Jacob after he brought me out of my depression but then he imprinted on a girl from the rez. So what did I Bella Swan want? What was my dream come true? Where would I find my castle? I paced around my room when inspiration hit me. . . I know what I want. I know exactly what to do. I am going to go out into the world and they are not going to know what hit them . . . Look out world her comes Bella Swan.

**Author's note (again) Please, do not immediately give up on me. I have a pretty good idea where this story is headed but I need to get it set up first.**

**_The song is Hey Cinderella by Suzy Boguss. Also I don't own anything except my dreams of Japser taking me away...Stephanie Meyer owns everything._**


	2. Chapter 2

I peeked out from behind the curtain that acted as a barrier for my so-called green room. I could not believe that most of the chairs set out for the event were already filled. Maybe people misunderstood what they were here for. Seriously, this many people couldn't possibly be here to hear me speak. I am Bella Swan not some famous person. Although it could be the whole small town girl does good and comes home, that could be drawing people.

I see my dad is front row center, of course. Next to him are Billy and Jacob. This is going to be interesting. I wish that the publishers hadn't set up my first book signing in the Forks Public Library. They originally wanted to do it in a bookstore but being the small town that Forks is, they don't have a bookstore.

Stephanie, the town's librarian came to tell me that we would begin in five minutes. I turn to the mirror that is leaning on a table and check my appearance once again. "Come on Bella. You look great. You know the material. This is your book," I said to myself as I prepared to give my little talk.

Then I heard the introduction. "Thank you all for coming tonight. We are so honored to host the first book signing for our guest. I know most of you already know her but I will do the introduction anyways. Please join me in welcoming Dr. Isabella Swan author of the book _Hey Cinderella! Help, My Slipper Doesn't Fit._

I walked out to the thunderous applause and noticed that it was now standing room only. The entire town of Forks must be in attendance. I walk out to the podium and shake Stephanie's hand. "Thank you Stephanie for having me and thank you all for coming. I hope I can make this worth your time." I grab the water glass and take a slip to calm myself. "Let me start by saying please call me Bella. I recognize a lot of you from my time living here but for those who are new to Forks, I will give a little background and then I will read an excerpt from my book." "I was born in Forks. When I was little my parents divorced and my mom took me to live with her. I came back to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie Swan, your chief of police for my junior and senior year of high school." I had to pause for a moment for the catcalls of Forks High School alumni. I took advantage of the pause to take a drink of water. I was getting to the hard part of my talk that was the most difficult but it was the reason for who I am now.

"While in school, I met a fellow student who I immediately fell in love with. He was built like a Greek god and had smoldering eyes that dazzled me every time he looked at me. I made him my world. I did everything he said and I lost myself." I snuck a peak at my dad and noticed him wincing. He too remembered Edward and the result of my love for him. I continued, "I won't go into all the details because then you wouldn't have to buy my book but Edward left me and my world crashed down. However, it did have a happy ending. Because of my "crush" on Edward, I went to college, became a therapist and received a doctorate. My focus is helping teenage girls deal with the outcome of failed romances."

"Now I would like to read a little from my book. My book is called _Hey Cinderella! Help, My Slipper Doesn't Fit. _

"I was a mess to say the least when my boyfriend left. I was a zombie. I ate, slept, went to school, but I wasn't alive. I pushed away everything and everyone that ever mattered to me. I thought my life was over. But it wasn't. I had a father who wouldn't stop believing in me no matter what I did. I also had a best friend who never stopped loving me even when I didn't love myself. I couldn't believe that the life I had planned on living was a fairy tale and wasn't going to come true. One day though I realized that I am in charge of making my fairy tale come true but I don't need a man to give me a castle. I can do it myself." "As part of my doctorate, I visited several high schools all across the country and told my story. I then asked the girls to write Cinderella a letter asking for help. Some girls blew me off but most took me seriously and wrote letters. This book contains those letters and advice back to them. Through my work and this book, I realized that to be truly happy I need to put my own slipper on and not wait for Prince Charming to do it for me."

"I hope that you all enjoy this book as much as I did writing it. Now I will answer some questions and then do a book signing."

After answering a few questions, I gave my dad a hug then proceeded to the desk they provided for me to sign books at. I made sure that the very first book I ever signed was for my dad. Of course, Jacob and Billy were next. After that, it was a blur of "thank you for coming….who do you want it dedicated to." Everyone started to blur together. My dad stayed close by and every once in a while he would whisper how many people were still in line. When there were only a few more people in line, he left to go get the restaurant ready for my "surprise" dinner. He really tried to surprise me but he is horrible at it. I promised to pretend that I didn't know anything for everyone else's sake.

I was down to a few people when I was handed my book to sign. I glanced up quickly but didn't take a good look because I was getting so tired. "Thank you for coming. Who can I make the dedication out to?"

"You look good, Darlin'" was the reply in a deep Texas drawl. I dropped my pen and gasped, I would recognize that voice anywhere. Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I tried to reason with her but she won't budge. Oh well. **

**Thank you to all those who have added and/or reviewed me, it gives me the encouragement to go on. **

**In case you are wondering, I got the initial idea for this story from the song **_**Hey Cinderella**_** sung by Suzy Boguss.**

_Last Week: "You look good, Darlin'" was the reply in a deep Texas drawl. I dropped my pen and gasped, I would recognize that voice anywhere. Jasper._

I was so shocked by this vampire in front of me that I dropped my pen. In fact, if it hadn't been for Jasper's vampire reflexes I would have spilled my water all over. I quickly recovered, in part I'm sure to Jasper's influence, and tried to act casual, "Thank you sir. Who can I make this book out to?"

That sexy golden boy just smiled and said "Okay, if you want to play it that way. Please make it out to Jasper, ma'am." Then he leaned in and whispered, "I know you recognize me. I can sense your emotions, darlin'".

I wrote the dedication to Jasper and handed him the book. He took it and tipped his cowboy hat at me. "Thanks, ma'am", followed by "it was good seeing you. I would love to talk to you more." Leaning in he whispered, "I placed a cell phone in your jacket pocket. My number is the only one in it. Please call me." With that, he turned and walked away.

I couldn't help myself and I watched him saunter away. That man was so gorgeous. I wondered why I didn't notice it before. How could I spend time with him and his family and not realize how sexy he is. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve thermal that hugged his body like a glove and jeans that made me notice how tight his butt was. And the jeans were worn out in just the right, places making him look like he had just ridden in from the nearest ranch. My mouth started watering at the thought of kissing him and other things. I realized what I was doing when I heard him start snickering. Stupid empath! That stopped my lust completely (for the moment) and I was able to finish signing the few people who were left.

After the book signing, I spoke to my publicist for a few moments about my upcoming book tour then headed out to the "surprise" party my dad had planned for me. I arrived at the café and was actually surprised. My dad had invited almost the entire town of Forks and most of the people from the reservation. I walked up to my dad and he was just beaming. "Dad, I wrote a simple book. I didn't cure cancer or anything big like that." He just laughed and gave me a hug. "Bells, I am so proud of you. I know I have never said it but I am. I wish I could do more." I was shocked by my dad's speech. I think this is the most emotion he has shown EVER.

He gave me a kiss and told me to go mingle. It was a little overwhelming especially because I hate being the center of attention but I found myself actually enjoying it a little. I couldn't believe the people who were at this party.

Mike Newton came up and said "Hi Bella. You look great. How are you?" He had gained a little weight and lost a lot of hair but he still had that naïve childlike quality of a boy who never would grow up. "I'm good, Mike. I heard you got married last month. Congrats." He looked shocked that I knew. I just smiled and said "Charlie keeps me up on all the gossip. Where is your wife?" He replied, "She had to work. I snuck out to say hi but I have to get back to the store not that anybody is going to come since the whole town is here. I laughed and gave him a hug and thanked him for coming.

As I watched him leave, I saw him stop and talk to someone. I was taken aback to see that it was Lauren Mallory. Wow. She had sure changed. She had gained about fifty pounds and had gray hair.

I felt a nudge to my shoulder and turned to see Jessica Stanley. "She is on her fourth husband and is pregnant with her sixth child." Good old Jessica, she hadn't changed at all. She was still the town gossip. I didn't know how to respond so I changed the subject. "You look good Jessica. Thank you for coming." She giggled her stupid little giggle and said, "I do, don't I. I married a plastic surgeon who keeps me looking good. Lauren should have done that." I really didn't feel like gossiping so I excused myself to go mingle with my other guests.

As I walked around mingling, Angela Weber sidetracked me. She was married to Ben Cheney and was expecting her first child. I congratulated her and exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with her.

After about an hour of playing nice, the crowd started thinning out. Jacob came up to me and offered me a drink. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Jacob, you have always been my hero coming to my rescue." He laughed saying "Bella, you are crazy. It's just a drink" I shook my head, "No Jacob, it's more than that and you know it. You are always around when I needed a friend and you lent me the strength to go on." We talked about for a little bit longer and I made plans to go to the reservation the next day to see his kids and wife.

Charlie interrupted us, "Bella, I want to introduce you to some of my police staff." He led me over to a table where some of the officers from town were seated. I sat down and talked to them. They told me how much Charlie had been bragging about "his successful daughter". I turned and looked at my dad. He was slightly blushing "Well, Bells. I had nothing better to talk about." I just laughed. "Okay, dad. I guess I need to get you a newspaper subscription so you have other things to talk about." His staff laughed at that.

After what seemed like several hours, it was just me and my dad left. I gave him a hug and thanked him for the party. He said he was going to stay a little longer to help clean up but I could go home. I was glad that I decided to stay at Charlie's house during my stay in Forks. I was so tired and wanted to go to sleep. I kissed my dad and headed out. As I got outside, I noticed that it had gotten chilly so I put on my jacket and found the cell phone from Jasper. I decided to call him after I was in my bedroom at Charlie's house.

After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed with my cell phone. I pushed the send button and waited for the smooth honey voice to answer "Hello, Darlin'".

**AN (part 2): I hope this is still worthy. Please, please review and let me know what you think. **

**I can only update on Fridays due to being a stay at home mom of two little boys under 3 years of age. I look forward to next week when Jasper will play a bigger part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I tried to reason with her but she will not budge. Oh well. **

**Thank you to all those who have added and/or reviewed me….I am sorry it took me 2 weeks to get this to you but my real life got in the way and I didn't have any free time.**

**In case you are wondering, I got the initial idea for this story from the song **_**Hey Cinderella**_** sung by Suzy Boguss.**

_Last Time We Met: After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed with my cell phone. I pushed the send button and waited for the smooth honey voice to answer "Hello, Darlin'"._

_And on with the show….._

"Hi Jasper. How are you?" I really wanted to say "What the F are you doing back in Forks?" but I felt that I should play nice a little.

"Bella, is that really the question you want to start out with?" When I didn't respond he continued, "I'm doing well. I have been attending the University of Tokyo to get my doctorate in Biomedicine."

"Wow! Jasper that is exciting. I bet Alice loves it there. I heard the shopping is excellent."

"Bella, I am no longer with the Cullen's. You see, after I tried to attack you. . ."

I quickly interrupted him. "Jasper I don't want to talk about my party. You were never at fault. Alice was at fault because she through me a party I didn't want. Edward is at fault because he never listened to me and insisted he knew me better than I did. Esme and Carlisle are t fault for spoiling Edward and Alice by letting them make all the decisions. As far as I am concerned, you and Emmet and Rosalie are totally innocent and I forgave you 3 right away." By the time, I ended my little speech I was yelling at him.

"Well, I guess that is enough on that topic. So are you dating anyone?"

I started giggling. I just couldn't help myself. This was surreal. I was talking to Jasper, a vampire, my first love's brother and he wanted to know about my love life. "No, I haven't really had time. Once my depression lifted and I decided what I wanted to do with my life I did not want to waste time on stupid stuff like dating. Have you been dating?" (did I really just ask that?)

"I know you are not going to believe me but it sounds like we have been living parallel lives. After the incident-which-we-are-not-going-to-mention, I became depressed and stopped living in a way but eventually I received a kick in my butt from my best friend and I worked on my blood control and then started attending the university. I am trying to find a cure for AIDS. I figure vampire venom may provide a clue on how to cure it and maybe more diseases."

"I am so impressed. That is just so. . .Wow! I really have no words for that." I was just so overcome with emotions that I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears run down my face.

"Darlin' are you crying?" stupid vampire hearing!

"Since I can't hide anything from you, yes I am crying. You are an inspiration. You could do anything with your life and you choose to do try to save the lives of others."

"Bella, you are an inspiration to me. You took something that deeply hurt you and you are using that experience to help other teenagers. I read your book while I was waiting for your call. It is a great book and I think it will help not only teens but their parents too."

I was touched by his words. I can't believe that I let Edward keep me from being friends with him. I was a dope.

After that, we talked about his work at the university. We also talked about the "food" he has been eating in his travels. I talked about my university and some of the high schools I visited while researching my book. Some time during that Charlie came home and said good night through the door since he heard me on the phone.

"Bella, I would love to talk to you all night but since you are a human, I should let you sleep. Will you be available to get together some time this weekend?"

"I am leaving in a few days to go on my book tour and I want to spend as much time with Charlie as I can but I bet I can sneak out tomorrow evening if you would like to go do something."

"Call me when you are free and I'll be there. Good night sweetheart."

And with that, the line went dead. I looked at the clock as I snuggled into bed. We had been on the phone for 3 hours and tomorrow I will be spending more time with him. Wow, wow oh wow!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**AN: Sorry if I used wow a lot. When my 2 ½ year old son gets excited by something he says "Wow Oh Wow!" so it is stuck in my head. **

_**Please review! Please oh Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**Thank you to all those who have added and/or reviewed me….I am sorry it took me so long but I had some very serious issues in my real life that required me to take care of them first…..but I am back.**

**In case you are wondering, I got the initial idea for this story from the song **_**Hey Cinderella**_** sung by Suzy Boguss.**

_Last time: "I am leaving in a few days to go on my book tour and I want to spend as much time with Charlie as I can but I bet I can sneak out tomorrow evening if you would like to go do something." _

"_Call me when you are free and I'll be there. Good night sweetheart." (Jasper)_

_And with that, the line went dead. I looked at the clock as I snuggled into bed. We had been on the phone for 3 hours and tomorrow I will be spending more time with him. Wow, wow oh wow! _

_**Now for this week's installment:**_

Jasper's POV

As I got off the phone with Bella, I reflected on the reason I was in Forks.

I had just finished my shift at the lab when my cell phone rang. "Hello." I said.

"Hey Jasper, guess what? You are taking a vacation and flying to Forks. The ticket will be in your name at the front desk of the airline. You need to pack and be at the airport in an hour. Esme said you better stay at the house while you are in Forks," the little pixie said to me.

"And Alice pray tell, why am I going to Forks?" I was interested to see why she would be sending me to a home no one had been to in several years.

"Bella" is all she had to say.

"Alice, I am the last person she would want to see. I am not going."

"Jasper, don't give me that. First off, never bet against the pixie. Second off, I know that Jenks has been keeping you updated on what has been happening in her life. You know she is doing well actually better than if we had stayed in Forks." She got quiet for a moment like she was thinking about what she should tell me and I was getting impatient.

"Alice…what are you not telling me?"

"Jazz, you know that I can't tell you or it could affect the future. Please just go. Trust me, please. You know I will always love you and not do anything to harm you. . . .or Bella" She pleaded with me.

"I hate when you play the 'I love you and always love you card'. You play dirty. No wonder people think you are an evil pixie. I guess I am going home to pack."

Alice just laughed as she hung up the phone.

I could not believe that not only was I in Forks and had seen Bella but now I was going to see her the next day. Bella looked good. I had to admit I was afraid of what I was going to find when I walked in the library fro the book signing. I knew from Jenks' research that she had a hard time adjusting to Edward's break-up and our leaving. I felt guilty about the reason we left and tried to tell her that over the phone but she refused to talk about. By reading her book, I found that she used the break-up and turned it into something that can help others. She was always such a special girl who turned into a wonderful woman. I was hoping that I could get to know more about her. I wondered what it was that Alice actually saw happening between Bella and me.

I decided to stop stressing about my future with or without Bella, to go for a hunt then I was going to go online and find something special to do with Bella.

The next day, I was bored! I planned something for me to do with Bella and I was nervous about it. Imagine a vampire who was over 100 years old and had been a Major in the war. . .vampires all over the world have heard of me and fear me yet I was nervous about going out with a little human. I had to find something to do. I cleaned the whole house, top to bottom then I did some gardening and I still had time to kill. Stupid vampire speed. While I was deciding what to do next, my phone beeped letting me know that I had a text.

Go buy her a present and stop stressing. . .it will be fine. You are a stud. –Alice

Before I could even think of what to get her, my phone beeped again.

A journal and a pen….a nice one. You owe me! ;) –Alice

So I got on my motorcycle and sped away to go do some shopping.

**AN: I am posting this now in hopes that I can update soon but my two sons want my attention RIGHT NOW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**Thank you to all those who have added and/or reviewed me….I am sorry it took me so long but real life kicked my butt and I needed to regroup before I could write again…..but I am back.**

**Last time we met:** _Go buy her a present and stop stressing. . .it will be fine. You are a stud. –Alice_

_Before I could even think of what to get her, my phone beeped again._

_ A journal and a pen….a nice one. You owe me! ;) –Alice_

_So I got on my motorcycle and sped away to go do some shopping._

**Now on with the story….**

Bella POV.

I woke up and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I was at home, well the home where I spent my teenage years. I stretched out for a few minutes to regroup. It was something that I had started shortly after I decided to take my life back. I thought about the last few days. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else but I had it to admit to myself that I was scared to come back home. Thankfully, this trip has been great. I was relieved to realize that Edward no longer controlled Forks. I could be here and be happy because I was in control. Seeing my old friends last night was such a great part of my book signing experience and I was looking forward to going to the Rez today to spend more time with my friends.

"Okay Bella," I told myself, "Time to get moving lazy bum." I stood up and stretched some more pausing to listen to the sounds of Charlie in the kitchen. I sure hope he has learned to cook. As I was walking toward the bathroom, my eyes landed on the cell phone that Jasper had given me and I sighed. I suddenly found myself wanting to hurry my day up so I could call Jasper. What a weird thought. I was looking forward to spending time with a vampire…..I would have to regroup about that later but not now. Now I needed to care of my "human needs" and get dressed. As I got dressed, I couldn't help but think about Jasper. I wondered what he was doing and what he was planning for us to do later tonight. I heard a weird noise and it took me a few minutes to recognize that it was me, giggling like a schoolgirl over Jasper. I really needed to stop that now. "Okay Bella. He is a friend and we will just meet for a little bit then the two of you will move on. Time to get going." I scolded myself.

I went down to see what Charlie had planned for me. "Hey dad."

"Good morning Bella." He replied while giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thanks for asking. What's the plan for today?"

"Jacob has invited us to go to La Push and join some of the people you know from the reservation for brunch on the beach."

"That sounds like fun. I hope you don't mind but I made plans for tonight with a friend from school." (Technically, I am not lying; Jasper did go to school with me. I wasn't sure how Charlie would take the news of me seeing a Cullen. I know he trusts me, but I am still his baby girl and he will always worry about me relapsing into the comatose state Edward caused me to enter.)

"That's great. Billy had wanted me to stay and watch a game with him but I didn't want to ditch you since this is your first visit home in forever."

"Dad, I promise that even though this is a short visit I will come home more."I told him giving him a hug.

"Good that's exactly what I needed to hear. Let's get going."

Charlie and I drove to LaPush talking more about things that had happened since I had been gone. He told me about pranks some of the past senior classes pulled and I told him about some of the girls I met while writing my book. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to my dad. I suppose that it was because we had similar pasts of broken hearts that we survived. Before I knew it, we were at the beach.

When we pulled up, Jacob ran up to the car and dragged me out. He enveloped me in a huge bear hug and spun me round. "Jacob….can't…..breathe." I gasped out.

"Sorry Bells. I wanted to do that last night but there were too many people around. I have lots of hugs to make up for." He confessed but did not let go.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was still as strong as ever. After about ten minutes, the cutest little girl with pigtails in her hair rescued me. I knew immediately that she belonged to Jacob. She reached her arms up in an attempt to get her daddy to pick her up. Reluctantly, Jacob released me and picked up the little girl. "Bella, this is my baby girl, Izzy…and before you ask, yes she was named after you. She is my only girl and I wanted her to bare the name of the strongest woman I know. She has four older brothers so she has to be tough." Jacob turned to Izzy and said "Izzy this is my best friend Bella."

"Hi Bella." Izzy said reaching out to me to give me a hug. I was so floored by Jacob's words that it took me a moment to comprehend what Izzy wanted. I picked her out of Jacob's arms and she snuggled into my arms and gave me a kiss.

Jacob laughed and said "Good luck putting her down. We call her our little koala because she clings to you as if you were a tree and she will sit there all day if we let her."

I just smiled at him. It was if I was seeing Jacob for the first time. He was an adult now, no longer the teenage friend who tried to help me get over Edward. I was a little envious of his wife. I knew I would also hold a piece of his heart but not as much as his wife and his children.

Jacob decided that we had enough sappiness for the day so he seized my hand dragging me to the blanket everyone was sitting on. I looked around and saw that Charlie already had food and was talking with some of the elders. Jacob introduced me to the new tribe members and each person gave me a hug. Jacob whispered into my ear that I was a hero to them because I was outsider who kept their secrets safe. I gave him a dirty look. He laughed and said, "I'm just kidding Bella. Billy and I have talked about you so much that they feel like you are a part of our family and they want to show you their love."

After being passed around, Jacob finally gave me some food promising me that he didn't actually cook any of it. I found myself laughing more then I had in several years. It wasn't surprising Jacob always did bring out my fun side. I spent the next several hours talking with my old friends and my new friends. I talked about my book and my research. They talked about who was still on the reservation, who left and everyone in between. Even though I was having a great time, I started getting anxious. I wanted to call Jasper. Finally, I was able to pull Jacob aside so I could say goodbye to him in private.

"Jacob thanks for arranging all this get-together for me. I have had a great time. I promise I will come by to say good-bye before I leave for my book signing tour. "

"Bella do you have to leave? I just got you back." Jacob whined like a child.

"Yes I am meeting a friend from school tonight. I will be bye in a few days and we can go to lunch just the two of us. Okay?"

"You promise." When I nodded, he gave me a hug and then we walked back to the group so I could say good-bye to everyone.

After ten minutes, Charlie walked me to his car and gave me a hug saying, "Bells, Jacob said he will give me a ride home after the game. Have fun with your friend tonight. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Thanks dad. I'm not sure when I'll be home but I'll try to be quiet. See you in the morning." With one last hug, I drove home. My stomach had huge butterflies in it by the time I reached my house. I felt like a teenager. As I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jasper sitting on my porch.

_**Author's note: I am sooooo sorry about the long time without an update. I had a miscarriage in August (I was only about 7 weeks pregnant) and it caused some depression that was making it impossible to write. I have dealt with the depression and am ready to try writing again,…..I hope you like it. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think (I could use some happy thoughts)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN...It has been over two years since I last wrote...real life can kick butt sometimes. I will definitely try to write more if my three kids let me. That's right I had a baby girl since my last entry.**

_From last time...After ten minutes, Charlie walked me to his car and gave me a hug saying, "Bells, Jacob said he will give me a ride home after the game. Have fun with your friend tonight. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"_

_"Thanks dad. I'm not sure when I'll be home but I'll try to be quiet. See you in the morning." With one last hug, I drove home. My stomach had huge butterflies in it by the time I reached my house. I felt like a teenager. As I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jasper sitting on my porch. _

**(on with the story)**

**Bella POV**

"Hey Jasper." I said as I got out of my car. He met me half way and gave me a hug. It felt so right when he hugged me. I had been hugged by tons of people since I got back to Forks and none of them carried as much warmth and love as his hug did.

"Hi Bella. I am so glad you agreed to go out with me." His words sounded so formal, he must not have felt what I felt.

"Jasper, I need to go grab a...a jacket and then we can go." I stuttered as I tried to find an excuse to go inside. I needed a few moments to get a handle on the emotions that I found myself being flooded with.

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting for you, darlin'." He went to sit down on my porch when he stopped and said "Oh wait. I got you a little present that you can put in your house." He walked to his motorcycle and grabbed a cute little gift bag with a ribbon tied onto the handle.

"Thank you, Jasper, but you didn't need to get me anything. But since you did, do you mind if I open it now?" I asked with a giggle.

Jasper smiled and said "Yes, please open it now. I want to know if you like it. Alice did help a little. She gave an idea but I picked out the gift by myself."

I opened the package carefully. Jasper noticed what I was doing and said "Bella you don't need to be careful. For one, you don't smell as good as you used to, and two, I didn't use wrapping paper." He said with a wink and a laugh that somehow made him sexier.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved that I don't smell appetizing anymore." I said stalling a little. What in the world is going on with me? Jasper probably thinks I am going insane with all the emotions that are flowing through me.

"Darlin' I am not sure why you don't smell as yummy as you once did but please do not be insulted. I would never say or do anything to hurt you." Jasper replied. He looked so sincere that I know I can always trust him

I finally got the package opened and found a pen and book inside. I pulled out the pen first and found out that it was not an ordinary pen but a black fountain pen with gold accents and a little gold Cinderella slipper on the clip. It also had my name engraved on the barrel. From the weight and look of it, I could tell it cost a small fortune. Next I picked the book up from the bag. I looked up at Jasper with tears in my eyes because it was so perfect, he totally understood me more than anyone else. The book was a journal that was covered in black velvet. On the cover was a glass slipper that was adorned with a butterfly on the toe of the shoe. Written in gold calligraphy was "first spread your wings and fly then you can become a princess".

"Jasper, this is so perfect. Thank you." I gave Jasper a hug and kissed his cheek to show my thanks. Instead of the feeling of cold marble like I always felt when kissing Edward, I felt a jolt of electricity. I immediately stepped back and ran into the house with my present. I needed a few moments to figure out what just happened.

I ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom. Closing the door, I leaned against it and took a deep breathe. "Bella…get yourself together. You are just overcome with emotions because you are home, seeing old friends, releasing a book. Jasper is just being nice because he feels guilty about everything that happened on my birthday." I took another big breath after my little pep talk then I grabbed my jacket out of my suitcase. I also decided to change into my favorite pair of jeans to give myself more time and also the comfort of my sexy jeans. I stopped into the bathroom for a quick make-up touch up and then I was on my way to spend time with Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

From the last time we met…._I ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom. Closing the door, I leaned against it and took a deep breathe. "Bella…get yourself together. You are just overcome with emotions because you are home, seeing old friends, releasing a book. Jasper is just being nice because he feels guilty about everything that happened on my birthday." I took another big breath after my little pep talk then I grabbed my jacket out of my suitcase. I also decided to change into my favorite pair of jeans to give myself more time and also the comfort of my sexy jeans. I stopped into the bathroom for a quick make-up touch up and then I was on my way to spend time with Jasper._

Jasper's POV

As soon as Bella was in the house I pulled out my cell phone. Of course as in her usual fashion, Alice was calling me before I could even get the first number dialed.

"Jasper, calm down."

"Alice you are starting to remind me of Peter with all your cryptic little clues. Can you please just answer me one question…why I am here and why am I feeling this pull towards Bella?" I was close to losing my mind which is pretty hard for a vampire to do.

"Jazzy, that is two questions," she answered laughing at me. "But cuz I love you I will answer both of your questions. Bella holds the key for your heart. Just give in to your feelings and be happy. Let her feel your emotions"

"Al, thanks. I need a moment, I will call you later"

I leaned against my motorcycle wishing I had a cigarette. I had never smoked before and I am not sure why I wanted to start now but it seemed like I was doing all kinds of things I had never done before…be nervous, court a human, feel giddy, smoke a cigarette…yep I am losing it.

"Jasper, you need to get yourself together. You are the freaking God of War! Youngest Major in the Civil War…you are not going to become an imbecile because of a human," I said to myself then I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and waited for my princess to join me.

When she opened the door, I almost let a wolf call out. I could not believe how sexy she looked in those jeans with her hair loose and just a little make-up. I rushed over to her, forgetting about appearing human, and grabbed her hand to help her down the steps.

"Bella, darlin', you look so good. You didn't need to change, though'

"Thanks, Jasper. I just wanted to get the little boost of confidence my favorite jeans give me. So where are we headed?"

"I thought we could go for a drive and since I happen to have an extra helmet and you are wearing your lucky jeans, would you mind us taking my motorcycle?"

"Sounds good. Let's go"

I thought she looked sexy before but wearing my helmet and sitting astride my bike had me feeling horny like those teens in every high school I have attended…and when she put her arms around me it was almost my undoing.


	9. Chapter 9

_From last time: I thought she looked sexy before but wearing my helmet and sitting astride my bike had me feeling horny like those teens in every high school I have attended…and when she put her arms around me it was almost my undoing. _

Bella POV

Climbing on the back of Jasper's bike was a new experience. I had always wanted to ride a bike but was too scared. Knowing Jasper was control let me just enjoy it and not be scared. As I put my arms around his waist, I felt what could only be described as a jolt of electricity. I chalked it up to my overactive imagination. I was positive that Jasper felt nothing towards me except friendship. In fact he was probably just going on this date because he still felt guilt over him trying to suck my blood...even though I have told him again and again that I forgive him. I shook my head a little and decided this way of thinking was just depressing me and I needed to just enjoy my time with Jasper before we both moved on...me to my book tour and him back to Japan. I snuggled tighter to Jasper, took a deep breath of his essence and enjoyed the scenery flying by.

After about 30 minutes we pulled into a parking spot in the middle of a dirt field. I reluctantly let go of Jasper and got off the bike. It took me a moment to get my legs to work before I took off my helmet. I looked around and found we were at a carnival.

"Alright Bella, ready to have some fun? I am feeling pretty lucky tonight...I might even win you a teddy bear, darlin'"

"Oh, Jasper, my hero...I do declare that would be mighty swell of you" I said in my best impression of a southern damsel while fanning myself with my hand.

"Bella, you are too much" he said then put his arm around me and kissed my forehead, resulting in another jolt of electricity.

We both laughed as we walked to the entrance.

As we waited in line at the ticket booth, Jasper turned me to face him and said "Bella please do not get upset about me spending money on you. I want you to just relax and have fun with me. Don't worry about anything tonight." Before I could respond he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Besides if you don't relax and enjoy it, I could always just influence your emotions and make you enjoy it"

The warm of his breath ironically took my breath away. I wasn't able to respond before Jasper handed the employee a hundred dollar bill. I looked at him with disbelief. He just winked and said "whatever we don't use we will pass on to someone else...but please do not worry"

"Okay Jasper, because you asked me instead of just forcing to accept it, I will try to be okay with you spending money on me. But now you really have to win me a teddy bear."

"You are on, darlin', let's go." Then he linked my arm through his and we entered the carnival.

Jasper and I went on all the rides even the fast ones I normally stayed away from. When I first explained that I didn't like roller coaster because they were too fast and scary. Jasper laughed and said "yet you hang with vampires and werewolves." After that I had to ride ever ride.

Jasper also bought me lots of snacks proclaiming that it was a rule that a newbie has to try everything. I didn't believe him but he was so sweet that I did it to make him smile.

Jasper also made good on his promise to win me a teddy bear, as well as a bunny, pig, and several other various stuffed animals. Because we were on his bike and I didn't need that many toys, we gave all but the teddy bear away to children we passed as we were walking around.

At around 11:0 p.m. we reluctantly headed home. I once again snuggled into Jasper's back reflecting on the great evening I had with this man.


	10. Chapter 10

Halfway home, Jasper pulled over to the side of the rode and said "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Jasper."

He got off the bike and took my helmet off of me and helped me from the bike. "I found this little spot that is very special and I have never shared it with anyone. Its a little ways in, do you mind if I carry you?"

I nodded my head and he picked me up and carried me bridal style. It felt so perfect in his arms. I had been carried by other vampires and never felt at home in their arms. Even in Edward's arms I didn't feel like I was a part of him and I wanted to marry him at one time. When Jasper finally stopped running, he said "Close your eyes, please"

I closed my eyes as he put me down. He covered my eyes with his hands and turned me around leading me a few steps. "Okay Isabella, open your eyes." I slowly did as he asked and was in awe of what I saw. In the middle of the forest was a little stream with a waterfall starting it. That was beautiful in of itself but what really made it breathtaking were all the flowers around it. There were at least ten different types of vibrantly colored flowers. "Wow. This is absolutely stunning. How did you find this place?"

"My Bella, I need to talk to you about your birthday party and I know you have forgiven me but there is more I need to share with you. Can I please talk a little without interruptions?"

Jasper looked so tormented that I decided not to speak and just nodded but I did send him all my trust and love and support for him to feel. I noticed that he relaxed a little so I know he felt my feelings.

"On the day of your birthday, I had wanted to hunt but Alice refused to let me which was so weird but I thought that she knew what was best so I listened to her. When you cut yourself I was fine until Edward smelt it. His desire coupled with everyone else's was too much and I snapped but I thought that I was the cause of everyone else's thirst because of my projecting. At least that's what Edward led me to believe. I ran away from the house and found this area. I stayed her for about a month only leaving to hunt. I stayed hidden under the waterfall when anyone came to find me. They obviously didn't really try hard to find me otherwise they could have. "

Jasper took a breath and looked into my eyes. "Isabella, I know you loved Edward so I will stop now if you want to keep your memories intact. What I have to say may change your memories. What would you like?"

"Jasper." I said reaching out and grabbing his hands, "I did love Edward but I loved him as a child loves their first crush. I have spent a lot of time realizing that and I know that you need to keep talking." I kissed his hands and continued holding them as he continued.

"After a month I found the courage to leave and went back to the Cullen house only to find it empty" he continued. In mine and Alice's room I found all of my stuff in boxes with a letter from Alice on top. Basically she asked for my forgiveness and said that she was sorry but she did what was for the best for my future. She explained that it was Edward's thirst which set us off and that nothing was my fault. She also told me not to find you because you need time to heal and that in the future we would find each other and I could explain myself."

He took a break from talking and grabbed a flower, sniffed it and then handed it to me. "These flowers were not originally here. Every year I come back here to plant a new type of flower in honor of you. I felt that since I couldn't talk to you directly I could make a shrine to you in a way."

"Jasper you are a magnificent man. I always forgave you but now I absolve you of everything. Nothing was your fault. Everything happened for a reason and I believe that our lives are better than they would have been had we not went through what we did."

"Bella, you know I have felt all of your emotions all day and I want you to know that I feel the same way. But I want us to be able to sleep on our feelings tonight and maybe I can take you out to lunch tomorrow."

"Jasper I agree that we need to think tonight and I would love to go to lunch with you tomorrow."

Jasper then held out his arms and carried me back to the motorcycle. We put on our helmets and hopped back on. I held even tighter to Jasper on the way to my house. When we arrived at my childhood home, Jasper helped me off then gave me a tender kiss on my lids. "Goodnight my sweet, sweet Isabella"

I gave him a hug and grabbed my teddy bear and headed inside


End file.
